


Teddy's problem

by Wandsparksfly



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Brothers, Fluff, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-18
Updated: 2015-05-18
Packaged: 2018-03-31 03:31:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3962821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wandsparksfly/pseuds/Wandsparksfly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Teddy's struggling to figure out how to tell the family about Vic, and James offers a helping hand.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Teddy's problem

Teddy sighed. Downstairs he could hear all his family celebrating; Albus and Rose were going to Hogwarts tomorrow, so this was sort of like a last supper for them. Down in the garden Teddy could see Lily playing with a ball, and Albus lying on the grass playing with their dog. Teddy sighed. Tomorrow was Victoire's first last day at Hogwarts. Teddy and Victoire had been going out for a year now, and they still hadn't told the family. What if they thought it was incest? They wouldn't, would they? Teddy and Victoire weren't even properly related. And it wasn't as though there was that big an age gap, he was 19, she was 17, she was the year below him at school. What was the worst that could happen anyway? It's not as though they'd kick them out...right? Teddy sighed, as he fiddled with his wand between his fingers.  
"Teddy!" James yelled, sticking his head out his bedroom window. James quickly jumped out onto the roof, and ran along to where Teddy was thinking.  
"You better go back inside James, your dad'll kill you if he catches you out on the roof." Teddy warned, but James grinned.  
"Dad'll kill me anyway when he sees what i've got planned..."  
"Can you charm this for me Ted? I'm going to..." James began to explain in detail his plan to Teddy, as he charmed the toy frogs.  
"Teddy, are you alright?" James asked, staring at him.  
"Fine." Teddy said tiredly. James sat down next to him.  
"What's up?" He stared into the older boy's eyes.  
"It's Vic" Teddy sighed, sinking his head into his hands.  
"What about Vic?" James asked.  
"We've been-we-me, me and Vic've been going out." He said to james, who grinned like an idiot.  
"Whats the problem? She dump you?" James laughed, as he threw an enchanted frog down at Lily.  
"No, the problem is that i have to tell the family."  
"Why's that a problem?" James asked, and Teddy stayed quiet.  
"Oh, you think they'll react badly." James said, as Teddy nodded.  
They sat in silence for a few minutes.  
"Do you love her?" James asked.  
Teddy paused for a moment, before nodding his head.  
"Very much."  
"I can help" James suggested  
"How?" Teddy stared at the younger boy.  
"I'll tell the rest of the family tomorrow. You just make sure to tell dad and uncle Bill." James said decisively, before running off along the roof, and jumping in Teddy's room window.  
"Come on, the family's arrived!" He yelled from inside. Teddy followed after him.  
"Don't worry Teddy, everything will be fine." James grinned, before turning to rush out the door, where he bumped into Victoire.  
"Hey Vic, congrats about finally getting our Teddy." James laughed, before running off down the stairs.  
"You told him?" Victoire turned and faced Teddy, as he leaned down tokiss her.  
"I told James. We should tell your parents tonight, and Harry." Teddy kissed her ontop of the head, as Victoire bit her lip.  
"But what if-"  
"Our family love us Toire. They'll want what's best for us, and i love you. You're whats best for me." Teddy kissed her once more.  
"Come on," They headed downstairs to see the family, pretending everything was normal. They'd know by tomorrow, teddy swore to himself.


End file.
